The Dixon's past
by Priestess27
Summary: Summary: The Dixons dad shows up at the prison and the group learns the painful past of Daryl an finely see why Merle is the way he is. Can the group help Daryl through this an will Merle let them help h or will he continue to push them away and hide behind his hate and anger
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my walking dead Muse is back! Soo happy post prison AU cause all my Fanfics are canon deverse.**

 **Summary: The Dixons dad shows up at the prison and the group learns the painful past of Daryl an finely see why Merle is the way he is. Can the group help Daryl through this an will Merle let them try to help him or will the eldest Dixon continue to push them away.**

 **Chapter one: Discovery.**

Merle sat on his cot in the prison, he had helped Officer friendly clear the tombs again after a minor breach. A walker had shoved him up against the wall an Merle cut his back on a pipe. Standing slowly to go find Hershel , Merle walked out of his cell and headed toward Hershel's cell. Walking over, Merle heard Glenn yell to him. Merle switched direction and headed for the chinaman. Swaying on his feet Merle stopped in front of Glenn. Glenn saw Merle swaying alittle and was alittle bit worried. Dixon had never showed signs of being off balance. Merle swayed again and Glenn grabbed his arm with michoone's help getting the ex con off his feet. " Merle what happen, saw you headed for Hershel" Glenn asked calmly. Lefting merles shirt. Which caused the big man to panic. He swung at Glenn. But michoone grabbed his arms. " Maggie come here." She called to the girl.

Maggie walked over, and ripped the man shirt off. She held back a gasp at seeing the man's scarred up back, he was riddled with scars some even looking like whip marks. " He cut his back , looks like from when that walker shoved him in the tombs. It needs stitches." She said rubbing the man's arm hopefully it keeps him calm. " I'll go get daddy and Daryl. You want Daryl Merle " Maggie asked. Merle nodded Maggie squeezed his shoulder before leaving. Glenn looked at his back and gasped. Before bolting to puke. Michoone rubbed Merle's arm. " How'd you get those" she asked. Merle looked up at her . " mah pa , he beat on me till I left then he turned it on Daryl" Merle said.

 **Prison** **yard**

Maggie fumed when she overheard how Merle got his scars and how Daryl got his. Walking with anger in each step , she saw Daryl and Rick with a man was there with them. Daryl looked to be staying clear of him while Rick tried to reason with Daryl. Maggie walked closer to hear the argument.

Daryl was livid Rick brought his dead beat dad here , Merle was gonna flip. He listened to Rick about how the man saved him and Carl on the last run. Daryl didn't give a shit. That man ruined his childhood cause him and Merle to grow up cold and detached. Crossing his arms he noticed Maggie waiting for them.

" Rick I ain't staying here with him" Daryl shouted.

" Watch ya tone boy!" The newcomer said.

Maggie gawked , this must be their dad. She glared at him.

Rick sighed. " Daryl , he saved me and Carl I owe him. " Daryl scuffed. " Yeah an me and Merle are gone!" Daryl said. Maggie then intervined. Telling Daryl Merle was hurt. " Where's daddy" she asked Rick. " D block" Maggie nodded and headed back inside.

Once everyone was inside , Maggie found her father and they headed for merle. Beth was with him cleaning the cut for Hershel. The old vet stitched it up. Telling Merle to have someone check it every day. Merle nodded and soon moved on leaving the group. He noticed his parents in a cell with offier Friendly , the ex marine glared at Grimes as he walked up the stairs. Daryl followed shortly after.

That night the group was together talking about the new guy. Rick wanted him to stay noone but Daryl and Merle disagreed loudly.

"Tha fuck Grimes! You insane! " Merle had stood yelling causing buck to stand up and shove the eldest brother away. Merle glared before punching him right in the jaw everyone heard the crack and Maggie and Beth gently moved Merle away. " Touch mah again and it won't be jus' ya damn jaw ah break" Merle snarled. The girls quickly got him out of reach of Rick and buck.

"This is buck " Rick said. " He's Daryl's an Merle's father" he added causing the tracker to scuff. " He ain't no father." Daryl snarled in reply. Rick glared at him. " He stays!" Rick yelled. Daryl glared right back " fine...but ya damn food supply is gone. Me and mine are leaving!" Merle spoke up. Carol snarled at Merle this time. " You don't own Daryl you asshole" she snapped. Merle smirked at her. " He ain't staying near our ol Man" he commented. Daryl crossed his arms. Sick of carols hate of Merle. " I go with my brotha" Daryl said earning shocked looks from everyone but maggie and Glenn. Carol went to slap Merle but winced when she saw her hand in a very angry Dixon's grip.

" Now darlin, I don't hit women but you swing at me again an I will put you on ya ass" Merle snarled " you threaten to kill me again and put a fuckin bullet in ya head." He said.

hewas done with this groups treatment of him. Done with their glares and snide remarks. Sasha moved forward and Merle's knife was at her throat in seconds.

" Don't try it gal" Daryl moved in front of merle and he lowered the knife.

Rick cocked his gun , aiming it at Merle and Daryl's crossbow was up so fast the group jumped back. Rick clenched his jaw , glaring at merle. Merle just smirked. Buck got up shoving Daryl and Merle moved so fast the man didn't see him. Merle pulled his gun and shot buck in the head. Everyone burst into panic. Merle was seething so much he didn't hear Glenn calling for Daryl. Was he saw was his past hands on Daryl. He didn't even feel the bullet Peirce his shoulder. Maggie snatched the gun from Carol and screamed at her.

" He use to beat them for fuck sakes!" Maggie screamed. Everything went silent. Maggie breathed. " They have scars on their backs from his belts. " She added. Rick looked at Daryl , who nodded. Rick sighed he let things get out of hand. Merle was up and in carols face. Who was crying scared. Beth called for him. Carol never saw Merle so mad before. " You shoot me again you best wish I'm dead. Cause I'll kill ya" Merle said storming passed the group. " Daryl let's go! " He called over his shoulder.

A/N sooooo sorry I haven't updated summer is my busy time of year I work at the camp and I recycle Soo im w tired bird an get home winter is my lazy months...so I'mma leaving this here if ya want me to add it I my other stories will all be updated soon . I PROMISE


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

daryl looked at the group then at merle before following after his angry brother. They made it out to the court yard before they heard the group screaming for them to not go or to wait. Merle stopped right at the old beat up pick up. Daryl stopped and turned to the group. " Look ..merle needs to cool off so I'm taking him m hunting well be back in a couple hours. " Daryl said speaking to Rick. Merle scuffed. Leave it to baby brother to still wanna stay. Daryl then followed merle into the truck and michoone opened the gate for them.

The group watched them leave. " Okay back inside" Rick said grabbing everyone's attention

. They followed Rick back inside , going back to their daily things. Rick and tyreese grabbed bucks body and tossed it outside. Tyreese really thought Rick had let things get way out of hand. If his and Sasha's dad was like the Dixon's...damn he do the same damn thing if he showed up here. Merle was in the right. Now the Dixons were hunting..now that he though about it merle had been shot by Carol. The son of a bitch went hunting with a busted shoulder. Shaking his head, tyreese headed back inside.

Maggie was fuming. Fuming to the point that Glenn had ran out of their cell and down stairs. She and Glenn cam back after Daryl took off with merle. No one even asked to look at his shoulder! Maggie was pissed right off. Yes she had very right to hate merle dixon. He was brass racist and a down right asshole and he beat up Glenn but no one deserves to be beat by their parents. Her own grandaddy was like that. Glenn was smart when they came in and kept his mouth shut probably still in shock from the events. Maggie threw a pillow on the cot and glared at it. Daring it to add to her anger and frustration. Looking up, maggie saw Beth walking into her cell and moved to go see her sister. Moving to lean against the cell bar smiled as she heard her sister praying for both Daryl and merle to return safely.

" I'm sure they'll be fine Beth." Maggie spoke, Startling Beth.

Beth jumped at the sound of her sisters voice. Blushing slightly as she stood. " I..I know" she said whispered. _ I just think he should have binded his shoulder before leaving. Everything got out of hand." Beth said crossing her arms over her chest. Maggie smiled and nodded. Beth was right. Merle should have taken care of his shoulder but he was also angry and probably didn't want anyone but Daryl to bind it. Maggie sat up with Beth and they just talked about what happened and how they could ease everything once the Dixon's got back.

Rick sat in his cell holding Judith while Carl reeled him a new one. Granted Rick was already reeling about what happened. Sighing, Rick stood with Judith and told Carl to stop. He didn't want to hear anymore about it and he'd try to fix things between Daryl and the group. Carl huffed but left anyway. Rick put Judith down for a nap before leaving. Walking out to the court yard, Rick saw Carol cleaning the laundry. Heading over to her he called her name. She smiled at him. " Hello Rick" she said. Rick nodded and sighed. " About what happened...you shot merle ..granted it was a flesh wound but..." Rick began to say but was interrupted. " I hope he bleeds to death" a voice said. Rick and Carol spun around seeing Glenn there with a now glaring Maggie Greene.

" Glenn Rhee!" Maggie yelled and started in on him. Rick pulled them apart and stood between them. " Okay! No fighting...Glenn enough you need to let go of your hate for Merle" Rick said referring to Glenn and himself. Hating merle for merle being merle was getting tiring and down right stormed off and Rick sighed before helping Carol with the clothes.

" They didn't deserve our hate!" Maggie said crossing her arms. Rick nodded " we'll make it right when they get back" Rick reassured her.

*TWD*

Daryl drove the truck down toward a nearby creak. Merle sat next to him not speaking just silently fuming and hitting the door in anger one in a while. Daryl wanted to ask about it but knew better they weren't into talking about their feelings. Looking at merle , Daryl sighed softly. Turning the corner. Once they got to the creak they got out and grabbed their weapons. Merle was still mad. Still fuming , the older Dixon was so far in his anger he didn't know if he could hunt. " Want me to hunt and you cool off? " Daryl asked him. Merle looked at him and frowned. " Nah I'm okay I can watch ya back brother " Merle said flatly.

Daryl just nodded and headed towards the creak. " See if we can find some deer."

Merle chuckled lightly wincing some wh n he moved his shoulder. Daryl shook his head at his brother. " Should of had th doc fix ya up before we left. " Merle nodded, taking off like that was probably wrong .he was still bleeding pretty good and they were lucky no walkers had come across them yet. Daryl was kneeling in a bush while Merle fixed his wounded shoulder the younger Dixon moved slowly. Seeing a buck " got a big one" Daryl whispered. Merle came over slowly nodding to Daryl.

"Damn brother he is big" Merle smirked. Merle pulled his gun out as Daryl loaded his crossbow. As Daryl put all his attention on the Buck , Merle watched their surrounding area. Making sure nothing snuck up on them. Daryl let his arrow loose. It hit it's mark. Moving forward , Daryl grabbed the arrow taking it out of the animal and dragging the deer towards Merle.

Merle helped Daryl get the deer into the bed of the truck , " now let's get out of here before our luck runs out" Merle said getting in the truck. Daryl nodded. " You calm enough to go back. " The hunter asked. Merle sighed, " no , but where you go I go" the older man said. Daryl smiled starting the truck and heading back towards the prison. They talked all the way back. What to expect and about Merle keeping his temper in check.

Merle frowned at that but didn't comment on it. He was still pissed about Carol shooting him. And with what Rick pulled with their pa. But he'd let Daryl handle it.

*Prison******

They got to the prison without any problems, pulling into the prison gates. They parked the truck and carried in the deer. Michonne was on watch duty , nodding to them. Maggie ran out and helped them bring the deer in. She also demanded Merle to get his shoulder checked out. Merle brushed her off but said he'd get it looked at anyway. Daryl called him whipped. Which ended up with the brothers fighting playfully.

Beth was watching from the stairs , as they came in. And shook her head when they started fighting. Boys would be boys .

A couple hours passed an the deer was skinned and being cooked. Rick still hadn't approached Merle at all and Daryl was ready to demand they talk. Merle wasn't one to let things go. And with how they left Daryl knew Merle wasn't in a forgiving mood. Dar sighed softly and headed to find Carol and talk to her about what happen.

Approaching the widow, Daryl stood in the door frame. " How's dinner going?" He started, hoping to ease into the conversation. Carol smiled at him. " Good, your brother cool d down?" She asked .Daryl laughed " mAh brother the one you shot?" The hunter spoke harshly. The harsh tone in his voice caused Carol to look anywhere but at him. _ Daryl...I ." Carol started ...Daryl stepped closer. " Merle did us a favor ..our pa wasn't a good man. " Daryl said harshly. Carol looked at him , a frown on her face. " He was like Ed? " Carol asked. " Worse." Daryl admitted. Carol nodded as she continued with dinner.

" Your brothers not a good man..." Carol tried to tell him. Daryl scuffed at that, Crossing his arms. " Pa was worse. Merle dealt with shit I dealt with shit. Merles the way he is cause of our pa" the hunter spoke. Carol nodded. The younger Dixon moved to lean against the wall.

Carol sighed as she finished with dinner. Getting ready to call everyone in. She looked at Daryl and frowned. " I'm sorry for shooting him." She said. Daryl just looked at her. " But not for everything else." He asked, his voice low and still a tad harsh.

Daryl was finally seeing how the group was treating his brother. He couldn't believe he had been so blind. Moving away from the wall, Daryl headed towards the door to go get Merle. When he heard Rick's voice from next to Carol. " Daryl" Rick called , the redneck turned. " After dinner well all talk about what happen?" The ex cop walked. Daryl just shrugged and kepted moving " I wouldn't bother Merle...he's still pissed about being shot" Daryl yelled over his shoulder. Passing maggie and Beth on the way to Merle.

*TWD*

After dinner, Rick gathered th group together. H wanted to have intervention as some would call it. Tyreese and Sasha sat together with Carl who was holding baby Judith. Michonne was sitting close to the Greene girls while Hershel stood with his crutches right behind them. Glenn sat alone in the front. Daryl and Merle were both leaning against the back wall, one leg each firmly o. The floor while the others were against the wall. They both had they're arms crossed in a similar way you could tell they we're brothers.

Merle looked ready to kill, his wounded shoulder was patched up thanks to he leaned against the wall. He looked at Everyone daring them to say anything. Daryl looked simuler. He was mad but willing to hear Rick out. Merle just want d to shoot him. Rick moved to start talking as Carol walked in, sitting next to Glenn.

" Anyone wanna get this show on the road .." Merle drawled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N oooh chapter 3 is here yaaay if character s seem ooc I sadly haven't seen the show in a while and I'm slowly buying them on DVD right now I've got all seasons of Game of thrones and seasons 1,2,34,9,10,11 of Supernatural lol I'm missing some seasons there ;) lol and Dont have any TWD seasons yet :( stupid bills and being an adult bills and food come first**

Rick looked around the group, sighing lightly as he locked eyes with the eldest Dixon. Merle looked ready to kill. Taken in the older man's wounded shoulder, Rick was relieved that it was no longer bleeding, he would really have to speak to Carol about her shooting merle. Standing against the near wall in the center of the room. Rick ran his hands through his hair. He was really out of it. Everything that happened was going through his head and he didn't know how to start this 'intervention'. As Lori would have probably called it. Looking around the room once more, Rick nodded to everyone.

" It seems as a whole lot of shit got outta hand this morning" Rick started, eying everyone. Glenn. Was glaring at the floor while Carol was looking at Daryl but the younger Dixon was busy with glaring around the room to notice. Hershel and his daughters were sitting g together . Watching Rick himself. " When I brought buck back here , all the man told me was he had to boys." Rick said looking towards Merle. " He spoke of looking for them and when he told Carl his last name I told him about Merle and Daryl" Rick paused taking a deep breath.

" The ol'man shoulda known if he came looking for me and Daryl he'd find a bullet in his head. Told as much when I left" Merle snarled angerily. Daryl laid a hand on his good shoulder squeezing it lightly to calm the older man. Merle had left home when he was eighteen and didn't know till meeting up with him after woodbarry that their father had beat Dary too.

Rick nodded and tried calming everyone down. After merles outburst Glenn had gone off on the man. " Enough!" Rick yelled slamming a hand on to a table. " We all over reacted and none of us reacted well. I have to deal with this first. " Rick spoke calmly after everyone shut up. " Now I brought Dixon Sr. Here I'm sorry for that I didn't know he was abusive and I'm sorry I didn't look passed him saving me and carl. " Rick finished.

Once Rick finished that part of the conversation they we're all going to have, the ex cop sat down and sighed as silence decended on them. Maggie sat watching everyone stare either at the floor or their shoes. She scuffed " so you've apologized Rick ,. Now for the over reactions. Buck went to hit Daryl causing Merle to just say fuck it and shot him." Maggie started. Looking at the ex cop. "Then Carol shoots Merle! And he leaves and still wants to leave " Maggie said crossing her arms over her chest.

Rick nodded, he knew this was a big thing with the blow out. He sighed before looking at Merle. " I was protecting my brother I'm not ashamed, I'd do it again. " Merle drawled out. Glenn then stood up " he also threatended Carol." The Korean shouted. Beth scuffed this time " after she shot him! She also tried hitting him!" The young girl commented. Carol looked at Beth but didn't comment.

Looking around, Hershel sighed " Dixon did cross a line but we all did " the old man started saying. Rick nodded lightly. " Merle can you apologize to Carol?" Rick asked.

The eldest Dixon brother looked at Rick like he had grown a second head. Did he...was he serious. Merle Dixon didn't apologize to anyone. Merle leaned more into the wall and glared. Not saying anything. The man wasn't gonna say sorry when he meant every word. He wasn't going to take this groups bullshit , not their insults nor their abuse. Carol had tried hitting him and even after his first warning she shot him. The lady was lucky she was breathing as far as he was concerned, he's killed men for less . " I didn't threaten her I warned her once if she hit me I'd knock her on her ass then the crazy bitch shot me Soo yeah she tries shooting me again she best hope I don't get back up " Merle growled at the group.

Daryl looked at him and shook his head and breathed a " damn it Merle" under his breath but said nothing else. He knew his brother was in the right. Carol had shot him and so far Merle hasn't tried to get even or shoot her back. Looking at Rick , Daryl tilted his head a hand still firmly on his brothers shoulder. " Can we just go...not leave but call this meeting ova merles not gonna apologize for warning Carol not to try something with him. Y'all know what he's like." He started before looking at Carol. And speaking firmly. " I'm not saying this to scare ya but my brother has killed someone for looking at him wrong and Carol you shot him be glad your breathing at all , he's not Ed but if you attack him first he will defend himself" Daryl finished. Looking at each group member.

Rick looked at Carol , who stood. " Merle I'm sorry for shooting you and trying to slap you. I over reacted to a situation I didn't fully understand." Carol said. After a while. The elder Dixon nodded saying nothing. " Let's all finish what we were doing before this happened. But Merle please check in with Hershel on your shoulder" with that said Rick left the room , soon everyone else followed.

" I already got the bullet out" Merle grumbled as he and Daryl headed out of the room back into the cell block. Maggie heard him and laughed " oh boy mister marine thinks he's Superman!" She joked. Merle playfully swatted that the farm girl growling g lightly. As she side stepped him into the cell block. Daryl laughed at Merle. Patting his back. " Come on old man " Daryl smirked

***TWD***

The next few weeks flew by, the group we're running low on food and the girls were thinking they needed a more safe place, cleaning out the tombs was becoming a risk alot of the group no longer wanted to take. Rick had agreed one the food but was still being g stubborn on leaving the prison. Maggie thought they could find a empty town they could board it up like Woodbury and live In peace well as peaceful as the Zombie Apocalypse was gonna get. Dixon's. Even suggested a boot camp. Miltury boot camps were boarded up just like their bases Barb wire and electric fencing. Some even had iron gates.

Another week passed before maggMa found herself in front of Merle Dixon's cell. He was currently cleaning his cell, surprise there. The mans cell was a mess. She was trying and failing at trying to get him to speak to Rick about leaving the prison again. " Girly he ain't gonna listen to me" Merle was saying as he threw his shirt on the bunk. " But he listens to Daryl! Daryl's like his right hand ...and your in the military! You know this place isn't safe! " Maggie argued , her arms crossed.

" I was in the Military, I was discharged right as this shit went down. " Merle growled annoyed. Maggie stuck her tongue out at him. The older man just glared , raising a eyebrow at her. Maggie sighed ." Can you please just try? I promise I won't bug you again. " She said. Merle looked more annoyed at her with that last comment. " You said that last week! Yet here ya are girly! " The man said moving out of the cell , maggie following behind him.

They past Daryl and Glenn ,Merle looking behind him once in a while. Before heading towards the court yard. Maggie was still following. " You gonna follow me all damn day!" He snapped. Maggie just nodded as they reached the court yard. Merle stopped in front of his bike, turning to look at Maggie. " Will you promise to stop following me if I talk to officer friendly" Merle said finally snapping. With a smirk on her face, maggMa nodded " that's all I ask Dixon" she said before walking off. Merle looked at her retreating back and rubbed his face . muttering angerily about vindictive women walking off to find the ex cop he hated.

Merle saw Grimes over buy the fences with Michonne and Tyreese. Walking over Merle was still grumpy, Maggie and her annoying whining had pissed him off. The cop had been down right refusing to leave the prison even though Merle knew that Grimes knew the prison was no longer get safe. " Grimes! " Merle yelled.

Rick was helping Michonne and Tyreese with the walkers on the fences when he heard Merle call for him. The ex cop walked over after killing the last walker on the fence. The man knew what this was most likely about. Merle wanted out of the prison and so did some of the group. Rick didn't think k leaving would be good. But he'd talk to Merle if that's what the man wannted. " Yes Merle?" Rick asked as he approached the man.

" Can we have a adult talk about leaving the prison?" Merle snarled. Looking over at the walkers surrounding the prison fences. Rick nodded for him to continue. " Yes we can" Rick replied. Merle nodded crossing his arms. " Good, cause this is getting out of hand. We're out of food. The fences are being overrun because they Know food is here." Merle started " we should go to a more sercure place. " Merle looked at Rick. Who was staring at the fences.

" We could tighten up the fences, build new onces around the old?" Rick asked. Still not wanting to leave. Merle turned and breathed deeply. " Grimes they know we're here the more walkers attract to the fences the easy it will go down." Merle said trying to stay calm. His anger nearly boiling. Rick nodded looking at the fences again.

" Your right" Rick said quietly. " Any suggestions?" He asked.

Merle smirked " my old boot camp it's up in the mountains at my and Daryl's old place?" He said. Rick looked at him shocked. " You ran a boot camp ?" The cop asked. The older man laughed " yeah when ah was on leave. Soo it should be empty. It's locked up Soo " Merle said looking at Grimes.

" What ya say...officer friendly?" Merle smirked. Rick just looked at him. " Let's do it" he answered.

 **A/N short chapter I kno but hey it only took 3 hours after I said on chapter I'd get to it sometime lol so I wrote it tonight if anyone actually would like more added to chapter 3 just review and tell me and I'll add more before writing chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N chapter 4! Yaaay_**

 _As_ the weeks passed, everyone in the prison group started packing everything they were hoping to head for Dixon's old boot camp within the next day or two. Merle had maped out the route on several maps In Case they got seperated from each other. Daryl loaded up the bike with merles help. He didn't want no one touching his brothers bike but Merle. Once the was load. The two helped Carol and the girls load the food everything else they might need. Carl was taking care of judith while michonne loaded up the weapons with Rick and Tyreese. Herchel had Glenn helping him load the other trucks with sasha.

The next couple of days past quickly and they were ready to head out. " Let's go!" Merle yelled leaning out the window of the truck .Daryl shook his head and laughed. Watching michonne open the gate. Daryl pulled out slowly watching as michoone was picked back up by sasha. They sped up away from the prison and the walkers in that area. Daryl was hoping the walkers headed made it up the mountains yet. He didn't want to fight into the camp. But he would. They stopped very two hours, wanting to switch drivers. Making sure to stop to rest at night. As the drove they saw some walkers along the roads. Merle wasn't worried yet. He hoped they haven't gotten up the mountains yet but so far this group s luck seems to have run out.

They hit Daryl and Merle's home town a week after leaving the prison. They slowed the cars in parking lot. Merle got put as the other cars surrounded him. Rick walked over to him as the eldest dixon played the map on the hood of his truck. The ex cop looked over the map with Daryl. " We going in the right direction?" Rick asked. Daryl nodded. " Yeah we just need to eat " Daryl said grabbing his cross bow. The hunter headed away from the cars and into the woods. Merle watched him go with a frown.

Maggie laughed at him. " Worried big brother?" Merle smirked at her. "Bout Darylena? Always. But he can hunt fine " merle drawled. His southern accent thick and husky. Maggie laughed lightly. Peeking at the map. " We in that right area." She asked. Merle nodded calling for tyreese. " Once baby brother gets back we we'll head up the mountain. Don't get out of the cars. Till we're in the gates. " Merle said throwing the map back in the truck. Rick grabbed his attention.

" How many more days?" Rick asked. Merle took at him. " One" the redne nock replied.

A couple hours passed before Daryl reamerged from th trees. As high speed. Merle headed straight for him. Slamming into the walkers behind him. Shoving his knife in it's skull. The cars were moving suddenly. As merle was surrounded. " Fuck" he cursed. Suddenly grabbing his gun and shooting every walkers he saw. Daryl pulled up and merle jumped into the bed. " Go!" Merle yelled. Th cars followed Daryl's truck.

They drove for a couple hours well into dusk. Rick wanted them to stop for the night but merle said no. Maggie tried reasoning with them both. Grabbing the walkie talkie. " Enough to the both of ya" Maggie growled. In the truck Daryl was laughing at the look on Merle's face.

"Damn she told you assholes" Daryl laughed.

Merle just punched his shoulder lightly and looked out the window. Daryl shook his head and laughed. " We almost there" they heard Rick's question come from the walkie grabbed it and replied with a yes sir. Mocking the ex cop. Daryl just sighed. Merle was still merle. Daryl pulled off the main road after another four miles onto a dirt road. All the cars followed. It was pitch black out, so merle was readying a gun.

Pulling into the entrance of a old boot camp everyone stopped their cars, the boot camp was gated in by iron clad fences all around the property. Including a house on the far side of the road. Daryl and merle stepped out of the truck and looked around. Daryl watched Merle's back as he opened the gates. " Shit! Everyone! Go!" Daryl got back into the truck and sped into the property followed by every one else. Merle slipped by closing the gate quickly .

Walking Dead*

After the gate closed, merle cut off the alarm. Sighing in relief when nothing jumped out of the trees. The iron fencing was closed in fences. No way to squeeze through the bars. Daryl had parked the truck by Merles house. "Let's set up for the night then tomorrow unpack." Rick called over from his car.

Carl was holding Judith. Watching everyone. merle moved around every one heading for the house with daryl at his back. the elder dixon opened the door "forgot to lock up last time ya was here brother" daryl commented smirking at his brother.

" fuck off" merle snarled back. merle headed in moving forward towards the stairs. Daryl shook his head following after his brother. walking in the brothers went straight for the basement. merle in the lead. Merle opened the cage and headed in. " Ya kept all our hunting shit here?" Daryl asked seeing all his bolts and two other cross bows. Daryl smiled at Merle though the older Dixon wasn't paying attention to him at all.

"Think that's enough hunting shit" Daryl commented grabbing the bows. Merle grinned " yeah maybe teach mouse to hunt. Daryl just nodded as they headed back upstairs. Rick was there with Maggie, Glenn and Hershel. Michonne was standing in the corner. Merle scuffed before heading up to his old room. Eyes following him.

Daryl watched Rick watch his brother. " There ah reason your eying Merle" Daryl growled. Rick looked at the Archer and sighed. " I don't trust him. " Was all he said. Daryl scuffed at that " hell Rick Merle don't trust any one of you"

Maggie frowned at that. The man didn't trust noone but Daryl. It was actually pretty sad. Looking to wards Beth, Maggie figured she'd try and help Merle trust again and not break that didn't understand the things he's been through but it was time the older Dixon knew he wasn't alone. Moving towards Daryl, and Rick , Maggie cleared her throat. " Maybe it's about time he was shown we ain't going to stay him in the back" Maggie suggested.

Daryl barked out a laugh. " What ya think yer gonna do, force a friendship" Daryl asked.

" That wouldn't work" Maggie laughed. Rick watched the two.

Daryl nodded , no it wouldn't work at all. But that Maggie was willing to try and earn Merle's trust was a nice thought. Looking towards merle, Daryl let a smile loose. Earning Merle's loyalty was gonna be a bitch but hell it's be fun to watch. " Have at it bo peep." Daryl drawled.

 _ **A/N: another chapter now how should Maggie approach Merle and who should I stry to work in to the story negan or ...let me know hope you all like the chapter and please let me know if you have ideas I'll use them**_


End file.
